Out of sight
by Vindictive Vixen
Summary: What has Severus so frustrated. Why is Harry under his Desk and what does McGonagall Want. Slash BOY/BOYContains content not suitable for under 17. SS/HP Alert story for updates on my Out of sight related series. 25 Reviews if you want the series.


Disclaimer: Ugh it has to be done. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters and I am in no way profiting from this story. (except for my lovely reviews)

[Adult Language, Sexual Content, Rimming Not suitable for under seventeen's don't like don't read.]

#################YOU WERE WARNED.##################

Severus Snape sat behind a large regal mahogany desk, quill in hand –said quill was close to breaking- features pulled into what students and colleagues alike would classify as a grimace of displeasure, but was in actual fact a grimace of frustration. Snapes long fingered, slender, callous toughened hands clenched the arms of the wing backed chair he was sitting in so hard the knuckles on his skillful hands had turned white from lack of blood. Locks of black, silky to the touch hair fell across Severus' face as he tossed his head back and let out a long moan of… pleasure?

Snape looked down his almost too large nose at the head of unruly black hair bobbing up and down over his lap.

"Potter…" Snape Hissed.

Said boy couldn't answer due to the fact that his mouth was currently occupied by Severus' cock. He did however tilt his head back to peak up at his moaning professor.

Snape moaned at the sight of pleasure filled large emerald doe eyes and swollen ruby red lips stretched around his throbbing erection.

"Fuck… Potter." Severus groaned. He was on the verge of cumming when a knock sounded at the door to his private study. Harry released Snape's cock with a soft pop and stared up at Severus in question. Severus growled at the interruption.

_So close…_ He thought.

"WHAT?" Snape barked out in annoyance forgetting, due to frustration of the not so good kind that he had cast a silencing charm on the room on the off chance that things got a bit vocal, on Potters part that is. Growling Snape stood issuing a rough "stay silent" to the boy hiding under his desk before standing and tucked himself back into his slack. Pulling his robes over his groin to conceal his not so little problem Snape stalked to the portrait guarding his study entrance. Snape yanked the portrait open, hissing in displeasure when instead of a quivering intimidated student cowering before him like he had expected there stood a frowning Minerva McGonagall, transfigurations professor and deputy head mistress to Hogwarts.

"That's some greeting Severus." Disapproval coloured her tone.

"What do you want _Now _Minerva" Snape almost spat.

"A moment of your time if you will" She said and without waiting for an answer pushed her way past Severus and into his domain.

Snape seethed in righteous indignation as the witch made herself comfortable in one of the chairs opposite his desk. Only a thin piece of wood between her and Harry's hiding place.

Snape instead of opting to sit in a more companionable setting, in the seat next to Minerva, retook his position behind his desk, his knee bumping Harry's shoulder in warning to keep quiet.

There was a moment of awkward silence when McGonagall waited for Snape to inquire as to the reason for her presence. When it became clear however that he had no intention of asking Minerva Spoke, in the no nonsense tone of hers.

"I've come to speak to you in regards to Mr. Potter"

Harry and Severus started, and Snape, to cover his slip asked "What has the brat done now" Earning him a rather sharp pinch to the thigh in retaliation.

McGonagall frowned. "Nothing at all severus, he has as a matter of fact been a most outstanding student as of late." Harry Smirked.

"However." McGonagall surged on. " I have noticed that Mr. Potter has been doing rather poorly in his potions course and as the newt exams take place at the end of this school year it is most imperative we remedy that. I wish to know, as his head of house, if you had planned to do anything about the matter Severus" McGonagall linked her fingers together over her lap and stared at him over the top of her rectangular framed spectacles.

"I don't see why it's any problem of mine if the stupid brat can't keep up with my class" Snape sneered, resting his elbows on his desk and steepling his fingers, all the while staring down his slightly hooked nose at the aging witch.

Harry's mouth had thinned at the insult before it turned up into a wicked smirk, an evil glint coming to his eye. Harry reached forward and deftly and inconspicuously parted the dark haired wizards' robes and undid his slacks to reveal Snapes slightly less than hard cock. Harry grinned as he wrapped his slight, tanned hand around the base of Snapes cock, pulling him free of his pants. Harry lightly stroked his hand up and down Severus' cock before rubbing his thumb over the slit in the head, smirking at the gasp he heard the former Slytherin exhale.

"Are you alright Severus'? McGonagall asked, looking at him in concern when his face flushed red and he gasped.

Snape cleared his throat before answering with a slightly breathy "Yes."

Harry grinned and leant forward swiping his tongue across the head of Severus' cock to catch the bit of pre-cum there before swallowing his hardness whole.

Snapes hands snuck under the desk, intent on pushing the brat away but instead ended up fisting in Harry's soft locks when the boy deep-throated him. Barely listening to the witch before him prattle on about different methods for improving Harry's grades in his subject, instead opting to focus all his energy on keeping his face impassive and staying silent. Merlin it was hard, especially when Potter did that swirly thing with his tongue. He did it again and snape mentally groaned… Fuck! He needed to get McGonagall out of here before he embarrassed himself.

"I…" his voice was slightly strained from his efforts "With Potters agreement I will be privately tutoring him on the way to properly prepare and brew several potions and there ingredients and on the properties of various plant, animal and insect ingredients." He sneered at the witch to cover his grimace of pleasure.

"Oh…" Minerva whispered. "Well why did you not just say that"

McGonagall stood. "Now that that's sorted I shall take my leave. Good day Severus" the witch nodded tersely before exiting the study, shutting the portrait behind her with a snap.

Severus groaned. "Fuck… Potter… Yes! Like that… Mmm" He was so close to cumming.

Once again Harry released Severus' cock from his mouth with a wet sounding pop, moments before his release, and crawled out from under the desk. Harry stood and made his way to the exit, righting his disheveled appearance on the way.

Severus grabbed his wand and cast a locking charm on the door before Harry could make his escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape growled and stood, stalking Harry about the room like prey, looking slightly ridiculous with his cock hanging out his pants but intimidating all the same. Harry gasped in surprise as his backside connected solidly with Snapes desk.

Harry's eyes traveled down Snapes robe covered chest and stomach to his straining erection and smirked.

"We will finish what you started you little tease. Turn around." Snape hissed.

Harry did as told, grinning when he felt Severus' hand on the back of his neck pushing him down until he was bent over the desk. Harry loved that he could make Severus lose control. He heard Snape mutter a charm and gasped when the crisp dungeon air caressed his now bare flesh. Harry wiggled his arse earning himself a sharp slap to his left butt cheek, gasping when he felt a warm wet tongue soothe the slight sting. Warm hands spread his arse cheeks apart as a skillful tongue ventured lower, toward his puckered entrance. Harry moaned and ground his hips against the desk like a wanton slut when Severus' tongue flicked against his opening. Gasping in surprised delight when said tongue breached his hole, slipping inside, coating his passage with saliva. A hand gripped his hip stopping his frantic search for friction.

Harry whimpered then moaned "sev'rus" when a slickened finger joined the tongue teasing his arse. Harry begged "M… more… pleeeeease sev!" He cried out his pleasure when another finger joined the one already buried deep within his arse. There was nothing more pleasurable to Harry then when Severus rimmed and stretched his arse.

Harry was desperately trying to fuck himself on the fingers buried inside him, but the hand on his hip gripped tighter, stopping all hope of movement while Severus' fingers roamed, searching. Snape grinned in triumph when he found what he was searching for. Harry's prostate. Harry howled in pleasure when the fingers brushed against his pleasure spot repeatedly.

Harry was babbling incoherently now as snape scissored his fingers stretching him.

"Mmm… Fuck! Yes! F… fuck me sev! Now… Pleeeeease!" Harry begged desperately. "Now Sev! Please…. Now…"

Severus removed his fingers from Harry's stretched and slickened arse causing Harry to whimper at the loss.

Severus, deeming Harry ready turned Harry around and lay him down on his back on the desk among the now crumpled sheets of parchment, ink, quills and books, his arse planted on the edge of the desk, legs hanging limply over the edge. Harry leant up on his elbows watching as his Professor cast a spell to remove his own clothing not having the patience to undress, and marveled at the tall, lean and slightly lanky pale body in front of him, Harry's eyes were riveted to Snapes cock as Severus coated his proud errection with a slick clear substance. Severus lifted Harry's legs over his knees, positioning his cock at Harry's entrance. His eyes lock with Harry's and he smirked before he slammed his cock home, into Harry's tight, hot, heat.

"Fuck" both Harry and Snape hissed.

Severus gave Harry mere moments to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in, changing his angle at every thrust until he found Harry's prostate.

"Yessss" Harry hissed as Snape's hips pistoned against his arse, fucking him into oblivion and making Harry see stars.

"So close…" He never lasted long after a good tongue fucking. Harry whimpered as Snapes hand closed around his swollen, neglected cock.

"Sev" Harry whined "Gonna… cum"

"Yessss" Severus Hissed "Cum for me Harry. Now!" And Harry came spurting his hot, sticky seed over Severus' hand and his own stomach, Screaming Severus' name. Snape spurred on by Harry's screams thrust even harder into the tight body, Growling in pleasure when harry clenched his arse, he thrust into harry once… twice… three times more before he came, buried deep inside Harry. Groaning his pleasure he collapsed on top of Harry's limp form, both breathing heavily as they came down from there orgasmic highs.

Harry Grinned sleepily at his Professor, lover and friend.

"Love you Sev"

"I Love you too… brat"

What'cha think???

I was thinking of maybe doing three part series on the lessons Severus is supposed to be giving harry. How to improperly use a glass stirring rod, the properties of a Mahakea Kona Kava Root based lubricant and haven't thought of a third one yet. Any ideas? Let me know. I only plan on writing this series if I get enough feed back and generate enough interest in it so REVIEW and let me know. 


End file.
